Chasing The Keeper
by hhiiggiirrll
Summary: Going into her sixth year, Demetria Godfrey is ready to work harder than she has ever done. What happens when the man who makes her heart stops might be standing in the way of this? OliverxOC
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The Marauders were a group of five boys who were assembled in 1971. They weren't just regular boys. They were wizards. Yes, wizards, humans who are born with the power to create and control magic. The Marauders all started attending Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft and each of them were put into the house of Gryffindor. The boys were some of the cleverest students at the time and they were known for their mischievous ways.

James Potter was a tall and thin man, wore glasses over his hazel eyes and had untidy black hair. Though deep down he was a good person, he usually came off as boastful, arrogant, and proud.

Sirius Black was always a bit of a loose cannon. He was brave and loyal, yet reckless and he was always more of James' best friend than the others. He had long black hair, striking grey eyes, and was tall.

Remus Lupin was a completely different story. He had pale skin and light brown hair. He was intelligent, calm, tolerant and good natured and he often made James and Sirius feel bad about bullying people.

Peter Pettigrew was short and plump with a pointy nose and small eyes. He was weakest out of them all and was always more of a follower of his fellow Marauders than a friend of them.

Alston Godfrey had an athletic build, green eyes, and dark brown eyes. Much like James and Sirius, he and Remus were best friends. He was loyal, brave, and strong willed like a Gryffindor should be.

By their fifth year at Hogwarts, all of them, except Remus, who was a werewolf (Moony), had secretly became Animagi so they could help Remus through his transformations. James' Animagus form was a stag (Prongs), Peter's was a rat (Wormtail), Sirius' was a black dog (Padfoot), and Alston's was a red fox (Zorro).

The Marauders all had a great disliking for their rivals Severus Snape and Argus Filch, who were in Gryffindor's rival house, Slytherin.

Later in life, Peter betrays Alston and points Dark Arts wizard, Annabella Riddle, in the right direction of where Alston, his wife Dahlia, their toddler son Ashton, and their infant daughter Demetria are living so she can kill the baby. Annabella failed to kill Demetria, her being the only person to survive the Killing Curse, but didn't cease to kill her parents and older brother.

A few years later, Peter then betrays James and points yet another dark wizard named Lord Voldemort, born Tom Riddle (Annabella's brother) to James, his wife Lily, and their infant son, Harry so he can also kill the baby. Like his sister, Voldemort failed to kill Harry but James and Lily ended up dead.

When Sirius found out about Peter's selfish act, he confronted him but Peter exploded everything around, including 12 Muggles, and then played dead so it looked like Sirius had caused it. Peter's tactics were so believable that everyone including Remus believed that Sirius was responsible for the explosions and he was sent to Azkaban.

Peter then took the form of his Animagus and became a rat named Scabbers that is owned by the Weasley family. Harry then goes to live with his aunt, uncle, and cousin who treat him terribly and Demetria goes to live with Remus Lupin. The two of them both grow up to go to school at Hogwarts.

Harry Potter, who started Hogwarts in 1991, was best friends with Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger and Demetria Godfrey, who started in 1989, was best friends with Fred and George Weasley, therefore the two befriended each other but they didn't learn of their connected backgrounds until Sirius Black broke out of jail with the help of Remus Lupin, who was then a professor at Hogwarts, and Peter Pettigrew is revealed to be Scabbers.

Ever since then, Harry and Demetria have been as close as siblings and their story starts out in the summer before Harry's fourth year and Demetria's sixth year.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Demetria Godfrey arrived at 4 Privet Drive in Little Whinging, Surrey at ten o' clock at night. Before she stepped out of her dark blue truck, she readied her rosewood wand. Demetria opened the door of her vehicle as quietly as she could without drawing any attention and stepped out.

"_Lumos" _She whispered. In an instance, the tip of her wand glowed. Now being able to see, Demetria walked up to the door of the Dursleys' home. She could hear thuds and yelling.

"_Nox"_ Her wand was no longer lit. Demetria used her heavy Dr Martens to kick the door down. She walked into the home to see a boy with untidy jet-black hair, green almond shaped eyes, and a slightly visible lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead against the wall and an overweight man pinning him there. Both of them turned their attention to Demetria.

Harry Potter smiled and a sparkle came in his eyes. "Dee." He pushed his uncle Vernon away from him and went to hug his distant cousin.

She grinned back. "We're getting out of here Harry. C'mon."

"You're not going anywhere, _Potter!_" Vernon grabbed Harry's wrist and yanked him away from her. Demetria immediately put her wand against Vernon neck, much to his fright, and he let Harry go.

Without taking her wand away, Demetria spoke. "Go to my truck, Harry and get in as quietly as possible."

"Why? What's going to happen?"

"I'll answer all of your questions within time. Just go." Harry followed the orders and left.

Demetria looked back at the fat man. "You listen to me, Vernon. Harry is not coming back." She rushed up the stairs to Harry's bedroom to collect his trunk and his owl, Hedwig.

"Where are we going?" 14 year old Harry Potter was as confused as ever. Demetria chuckled.

"Don't worry, mate. We're going to the 422nd Quidditch World Cup with the Weasleys, the Diggorys, and Chastity."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. "Brilliant."

Demetria and Harry arrived at The Burrow at around eleven o' clock and parked right next to Arthur Weasley's Flying Ford Anglia. She pulled her wand out of her boot and whispered.

"_Lumos"_ The two of them exited the car in silence and started to walk the Weasley's eccentric yet comfortable home.

"Dee." Harry looked at her like she was crazy.

"Yes, love."

"We're not allowed to use magic outside of school."

She scoffed at him. "Don't get your panties in a twist, mate. It's harmless. _Nox." _Demetria didn't bother knocking but just opened the door herself. Followed by Harry, she entered.

"Molly!" She yelled. "I've brought Harry."

Molly Weasley walked out of the kitchen and attacked Dee and Harry with big hugs and greetings. Soon, Demetria could hear people coming downstairs.

Demetria's red headed best friend Chastity Gold came first and hugged her. "It's so good to see you again. I've missed you."

"I missed you, too, Chas. Freddie! Georgie!" Fred and George Weasley, twins and her other best friends, came to her next and they both embraced her, lifting her up in the process.

"Hermione. Let me guess; studying all summer?" Hermione laughed, but nodded.

"Bill. It's been too long." Demetria hugged the eldest Weasley brother.

"You're all grown up now, Demi. Just beautiful." Bill said back. She blushed.

"Hey, Charlie." Another enormous hug.

"Merlin's Beard, look at you Ronnie! It's only been a few months and you've already gotten a few inches on me." Ron blushed like mad.

"Hey… Percy, how's it going?" They hugged awkwardly.

"It's going great."

"Hey, Gin." The two of them embraced each other.

"Hey, Dee."

Demetria shook Mr. Weasley's hand. "It's nice to see you."

Arthur smiled. "Likewise. Now, kids, we're heading out early tomorrow so everyone needs to hit the hay."

All the girls, Demetria, Chastity, Hermione, and Ginny, were to sleep in Ginny's room and the guys, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron and Harry, were going sleep in all of the other bedrooms.

"I'm going to shower. It's been a long day." Chastity said. She went to search through her trunk for a towel and some pajamas and went into the bathroom.

"Okay." Hermione sighed. "Let's get ready for bed, girls."

Demetria scoffed. "You're not really going to sleep, are you?"

"Yeah, 'Mione, let's have some fun first." Ginny said.

"Like what?"

Dee shrugged. "I don't know. Let's talk or something."

Ginny suddenly looked way more interested. "What's your secret, Demi?"

"Secret?"

"Yeah! How do you get everyone to like you?" Demetria laughed.

"Everyone does not like me, mate."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Yeah and the Weasley's aren't best known for being gingers."

"You have to admit Demetria, even the biggest gits like you." Hermione stated.

"Like who?" Demetria kicked off her shoes and pulled out her pajamas from the trunk along with a towel.

"Percy, Crabbe, Goyle, even Malfoy. Should I say more?" Dee shook her head.

"I don't know what you're talking about."


	3. Original Characters Info

**This will be very important for this story.**

**Name: **Demetria Godfrey

**Nickname(s):** Dee, Demi

**Age/Year: **16/Sixth

**Birth Date: **November 11th

**Hair:** Fairly long, light brown, tousled

**Eyes: **Deep, brown

**Weight:** 101 lb

**Height: **5'4"

**Body type: **Skinny/Athletic

**Style: **She has a very casual but badass style. She often wears Converse or Dr. Martens for shoes. She's most likely always wearing a T-shirt and jeans in winter, the traditional Hogwarts uniform during fall and spring, and changes it up by wearing skirts and tank-tops and sundresses in the summer.

**House: **Gryffindor

**Quidditch: **Chaser

**Favorite Teachers:** Prof. McGonagall, Hagrid, Prof. Trelawney, Prof. Lupin

**Least Favorite Teachers:** Prof. Snape, Prof. Filch

**Favorite Classes:** Transfiguration, Potions, DADA, Care for Magical Creatures, Divination

**Least Favorite Classes:** Herbology, Arithmancy, Muggle Studies

**Pet:** Owl - Tomo

**Family:** Alston Godfrey (father; deceased), Dahlia Godfrey (mother; deceased), Ashton Godfrey (older brother; deceased), Remus Lupin (godfather)

**Best Friends:** Chastity Gold, Fred & George Weasley

**Close Friends:** Oliver Wood, Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, Harry Potter, the Weasleys

**Friends: **Hermione, Neville, other Gryffindors, Cedric Diggory, some Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws

**Enemies:** Annabella Riddle, Lord Voldemort

**Other Close Relationships: **Sybill Trelawney, Rubeus Hagrid, Minerva McGonagall, Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black

**Personality:** Demetria is like a billion different people put into one. She can find good in even the most arrogant or crazy people. She's often involved in Fred & George's mischief.

**Fears:** Compulsive hoarder, being ridiculed

**Hobbies/Talents: **Quidditch, piano, soccer/football, various other sports

**Resides:** In Surrey with her godfather and legal guardian, Remus Lupin

**Mirror of Erised:** Everyone important to her, dead or alive, well and healthy and happy and Oliver's arm around her.

**Name:** Chastity Gold

**Nickname(s):** Chas

**Age/Year: **16/Sixth

**Birth Date: **October 5th

**Hair:** Fiery red, straight

**Eyes:** hazel-green with a sparkle when she's happy

**Weight:** 103 lb

**Height:** 5'5"

**Body type: **Skinny

**Style: **She has a simple but cute style. She loves to wears jeans with a blouse and wears her Hogwarts uniform with no argument. She loves sandals, boots, and Converse and is very open minded when it comes to clothing.

**House: **Gryffindor

**Favorite Teachers:** Prof. Sprout, Prof. Flitwick, Prof. McGonagall

**Least Favorite Teachers:** Prof. Snape, Prof. Filch, Prof. Trelawney

**Favorite Classes:** Herbology, Charms, Potions, DADA, Transfiguration

**Least Favorite Classes:** Divination, Arithmancy, Muggle Studies

**Pet:** Cat - Snickers

**Family:** Christopher Gold (father), Lucille Gold (mother), Jamie Gold (younger sister)

**Best Friends:** Demetria Godfrey, Fred & George Weasley

**Close Friends:** Oliver Wood, Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, the Weasleys

**Friends:** Harry, Hermione, Neville, other Gryffindors, Cedric Diggory, some Hufflepuffs

**Enemies:** Ravenclaws, Slytherins

**Close Relationships: **Pomona Sprout, Minerva McGonagall

**Personality:** She's bubbly, and girly but when she needs to, she's not afraid to get down dirty and work her arse off.

**Fears:** being imperfect, needles, dogs

**Hobbies/Talents: **contemporary dance, ballet, gymnastics

**Resides:** In London with her wealthy family.

**Mirror of Erised:** Fred Weasley holding her hand with a smile on his face.

P.S. for something easier, I picture Dee as Kristen Stewart and Chas as Rachel Hurd-Wood


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Demetria woke up first the next morning. Not bothering to change out of her pajamas, she walked downstairs, opened the refrigerator, and pulled out a carton with 12 eggs for everyone in the house…except one. She searched the fridge, hopeful to find another carton but failed.

"I guess I'll just have cereal." Demetria sighed.

One by one, she made eggs, sunny side up for everyone. She then put bread in the toaster. Soon, everyone was pouring into the kitchen.

"Something smells good." Fred and George say in unison. Everyone sat down at the table. Demetria started bringing plates to everyone.

"I was up early so I figured I could do something nice." She smiled.

"Oh honey, you didn't have to do all of this." Molly said. Demetria pulled her chair out for her.

"It was my pleasure, Molly."

By the time everyone was practically halfway through their breakfast, they noticed that Demetria wasn't eating what they were.

"Why are you eating cereal, Dee?" Ron said with food in his mouth.

She laughed at this and shrugged. "There were only enough eggs for twelve."

Arthur wiped his mouth. "Kids, we're going to head out in twenty minutes so go get ready."

Everyone shuffled up the stairs and went to dress up quickly. Everyone had dressed normally but Fred and George, who had painted their faces to match the colors of the Bulgarian National Quidditch team. The two of them plopped down next to Demetria who was reading the _Daily Prophet_ while waiting for everyone else to dress up.

She looked up from the newspaper. "How's it going mates?"

"Great, -"

"-but it will be greater for you."

Demetria raised her eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"Oliver Wood, our Quidditch team captain-"

"-Will be attending the World Cup today –"

"-And he apparently will-"

"-have a seat that is exceptionally close to ours."

Dee blushed like mad. "What does that have to do with me?"

"Don't play games with us, Dee." Fred warned.

"It's so obvious that you like Wood."

Demetria shook her head and crossed her arms. "I _so_ do not."

"Yeah you do." The twins said in unison.

"No I don't." Dee shot back.

"Yeah you do."

"No I don't."

"Yeah you do."

"No I don't."

"Yeah you do."

"No I don't."

"Yeah you do. End of discussion!" Demetria huffed angrily.

"Who does what?" Harry asks as he walks down the stairs.

"Demetria fancies Oliver Wood." George smirked.

Harry smiled. "It only makes sense, since their dating and all."

"I am not dating, nor do I fancy, Oliver Wood." Demetria's face was red with embarrassment and anger.

Fred gasped dramatically. "Merlin's Beard, Demetria. I don't think I can believe that when you're face is as red as my hair." Fred, George, and Harry all laughed at this joke. Demetria just huffed again and pushed Fred and George off the couch and kept reading the _Daily Prophet_.

Harry sighed and sat down next to her. "We didn't mean to anger you, Dee."

"Yeah, we were just trying to have some fun." George added from the ground, clutching his head.

"I'm fine." Demetria insisted.

"Are you sure? You seem to be acting weird." Demetria shook her head.

Truth was, Demetria was far from fine. Ever since last school year, things have been changing. She's had no time to process how her father had died and how Sirius was actually innocent, but most of all she couldn't believe how Peter Pettigrew could have betrayed Harry's and Demetria's parents. It was all in all a terrible story and she swore to seek vengeance, meaning she had to become the most powerful witch that she could be. Demetria knew with enough practice, she could do it, but she wasn't sure about Harry.

"I've just got a lot of things on my mind right now." She got up and walked out the door of the Burrow, leaving a confused Harry, Fred, and George behind.

Just outside, as soon as Demetria is about to walk under a tree, a boy jumped out of it, much to her surprise. When the boy stood up, he smiled at Demetria as she observed him. The boy looked vaguely familiar with his tall stature, dark hair and bright grey eyes.

She walked over to him hesitantly. "Demetria Godfrey. And you are?' She held out her hand for him to shake.

The boy took it but kissed it. "I believe we've already met. I'm Cedric Diggory." Demetria blushed but nodded her head knowingly.

"I remember you. Hufflepuff kicked our arses in a game of Quidditch last year." Cedric laughed.

"I see you've met Cedric, Demetria." Arthur Weasley, followed by everyone else, departed from the house. Out of nowhere, Amos Diggory appeared too, next to his handsome son.

"Well, let's get to the World Cup, shall we?"


End file.
